


Fire and Stars

by Sunshine071207



Series: Element Royals [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, Love, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine071207/pseuds/Sunshine071207
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is the princess of the Celestial Kingdom she is 17 years old but at the age of 7 a war broke out between the Celestial kingdom and the Alvarez empire and one of the army generals killed her mother Layla soon after her father Jude kept her in the castle doing exactly what he want her to do and she hates it she feels more like a maid then a princess. So one day she has had enough that she runs away from her father and she ends up in kingdom next door the Fire kingdom it was were her best friend Natsu Dragneel lived she hasn't seen him since she was 5 years old.Natsu Dragneel is the prince of the Fie kingdom he is also 17 years old but his life is easier then Lucy's since his parents have an alliance with Lucy's dad even after her mother died. But when he was 7 a battle broke out between Fire and Ice over land in the south region of the continent. Natsu then heard a rumor in his village that Layla Heartfilia died and the princess ran away years later. while walking he finds Lucy passed out at the gate to the castle, his best friend was hurt the one he hasn't seen since he was 5 and the one he confessed to back then saying that he loved her.How will Natsu help Lucy?
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Zeref Dragneel/Mavis Vermillion
Series: Element Royals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941406
Kudos: 2





	Fire and Stars

Fairy Tail is split into multiple Kingdoms, the Celestial kingdom, the Kingdom of Fire, the kingdom of Ice, the Water kingdom, the Havens kingdom, the Sky kingdom, and the kingdom of Fairies. All of these kingdoms are at peace but that soon ends when the Celestial kingdom is attacked by the Alvarez empire and the of Fire kingdom is attacked by the Ice kingdom. But son after they all hear that Queen Layla Heartfilia of the Celestial Kingdom has died, the royals of the Fire kingdom worried for how the King and Princess were going to take the news but the princess saw her kind and caring mother die right before her eyes. But no one has heard from neither King Jude or Princess Lucy ever since.

*Lucy's POV*  
Years after my mother died in that attack by the Alvarez empire my father changed into a cold heated man he locked me away in my room and the castle walls and he makes me do a lot of things for him like cleaning and mostly cooking I feel more like a slave then a princess anymore. He also told me that i need to marry dome prince when I already had one but he told me that I could not marry my beloved Natsu! What is his problem with Natsu he and my mother along with Natsu's parents were planning our marriage since we were babies. But he even cut off my contact with Natsu or anyone in the fire kingdom I only have my friend Mirajane who has been back and forth from my kingdom to Natsu's kingdom. Anyway my name is Lucy Heartfilia the princess of the Celestial kingdom, I used to have a wonderful life with my best friend and my parents.

*Flashback to year X775*  
A young Lucy was running in the garden with her best friend and prince of the Fire kingdom Natsu Dragneel chased after her, it was normal for the Dragneels to go see the Hearfilias since they were talking about the marriage between Natsu and Lucy ever since the two were born. And over time both Natsu and Lucy gained feelings for each other after 5 minutes of running Natsu finally got to Lucy and tackled her to the ground, the two giggled and there mothers looked to see how much fun the two were having with each other. Natsu helped Lucy back on her feet and they walked over to a bench and sat down, "Hey Luce can I tell you something?" Natsu asked nervously Lucy nodded, "Well...I know that our parents have been planning the whole betrothed thing since we were babies but over time i have fallen in love with you and I want to be with you forever don't you feel the same way Luce?" he asked, "Yes I do," she answered the both smiled brightly and hugged each other, "When were of age I will come find you or you come find me." Natsu said Lucy nodded then he had to go home and that was the last time she saw her best friend and the last time he saw his but the both of them did not give up on finding each other again like they promised. 

*Present year X784*  
(Natsu's POV)  
Never have i ever thought that Luce would lose her mother then me not being able to see her well i could see why witch was because Alvarez attacked them and because Layla died but I wanted to be there for Lucy yet I couldn't it's not fair she needed me for comfort and I sadly couldn't be there since her father forbid me from ever seeing her ever again and I know that it was not hr fault but I wish that I could see her and tell her that It will be ok and that I'm here for her. I really wish that I could get her out of that castle and bring her to mine our to her mother's garden so that I can hold her tightly. But we also had to deal with the ice kingdom attacking us for no reason at all but they did end up taking land from us in the south and we were trying to get it back before i forget my name is Natsu Dragneel the prince of the fore kingdom i have a wonderful life but it would be better if my best friend was here with me.

Can these friends find there way back to each other? or will something bad happen to one of them? find out in the next chapter!~Star


End file.
